Immortal Chronicles: Tsuki Rikiou
by Narinu Narasu
Summary: Tsuki is a girl from the real world. cold and stoic, she ran from an arranged marriage. crossing a line in the forest she found herself in the naruto world. now an immortal cat demon, she looks for her place.  OCx?
1. Chapter 1

Tsuki sat in her room, her mood anything but happy-go-lucky. Though as far as her mood goes, that's not saying to much from her normal mood. She sat upon her bed looking around at her room, from the tv to the ceiling fan. The decorations matched her personality, the walls were pitch black as was the ceiling. Upon the ceiling were white specks playing the positions of the constellations, a stargazer she was deep down. The fan blades were painted a deep pale white with darker spots and resembled the moon when the lights were off and fan going. The pale glow in the dark paint giving the stars and fan a slight glow. The bulb represented the sun when the light was on.

Her bed was king size and covered in black sating comforter set with blood red dragon design flowing seamlessly over it. She had many pillows lined up against the mahogany headboard. The canopy beams were deep mahogany and black silk curtains hung from them, silver swirls along the length. Atop the beams perched stone dragon statues, each holding a blade and protecting the bed. Their red eyes gleamed seemingly of their own life.

Her room was sparsely decorated, all the furniture holding a dragon somewhere in its design. Her computer desk was a glass top, perching upon dragons who posed as the legs, holding up the top. Her lamp held a dragon holding a sword, the bulb glowing on its tip. The lamp shade was deep red with black dragons decorating its brim. Her dresser was deep mahogany, the mirror held in blood red framing with dragon carvings crawling around its frame.

Her carpet was deep black to match her walls, to keep the room in sync. Everything had its place, meticulously placed by her own hands. Her closet was large and a walk in, the clothes hanging on the right and back. Upon the left sat her shelves, covered in books. Along the bottom of her clothes lay her various shoes, each one corresponding to a few outfits. They were all organized according to type and color, from newest to oldest.

In her foul mood, she stalked to her closet and grabbed her small bag, more like a coin purse but served her purpose. For as long as she owned it she had found that it had never had a limit to how much it could hold. Though it was small it seemed to be bottomless. She grabbed it now and started folding her various clothing articles. She decided to only grab the practical ones. Those were few and all resembled the other.

She grabbed the shirts that were long sleeved and tight. The collar was high but not close to a turtleneck. They were all in shades of black and grey, seeming to have a glow about them in her search for clothing to bring with her. She owned three vests, each held many pockets and were all black with red lining on the pockets and sleeves. The pants she opted for her tight fitting ones, black and grey shading as with the shirts. She owned two pairs of boots, reaching to her calf and covered with buckles. One was black the other was dark silver grey.

She grabbed her two pairs of gloves that corresponded to her boots and stuffed all the clothing into her small coin purse. She left out an outfit of black, pulling the corresponding outfit out of the closet and laying upon her bed. She reached below the sleeping mat and pulled out a large safe, taking the key out of its hiding spot within one bedpost and unlocking it. She stuffed her collection of cigarettes into the purse and returned the safe.

Satisfied that her packing was done, she sat in front of her mirror, pulling her chair from the desk over. She pulled her bangs forward and clipped the black and red stripped locks. With the rest of her hair she braided the waist length hair into one long braid. She tied it off with a stone dragon clip and braided her bangs into two locks framing her face. She pulled them back and twisted them at the back of her neck, using another dragon clip to hold it. This ornament held red rubies engraved in a sword the dragon face held in its teeth.

She got dressed in her outfit she laid out and pulled her black belt from her door. The pockets on it allowed her to hook the purse safely and securely to it. She leaned her ear against her door and listened while her parents readied for bed. Now you may wonder why she is getting ready to depart.

Earlier her parents had set her in front of an average rich kid and his parents. Acting as if the two kids weren't there, they had begun to plan their wedding. This had ticked her off to no end. Tsuki did not, would not stand to be wed off to someone she did not know. When the coast was clear she went over to her window and climbed onto the roof. She closed it behind her and climbed expertly down the tree by the roof.

She dashed into the woods from there, running as fast and as long as her legs could carry her. She was very athletic, active in the kendo club and trained with twin scimitar blades. When she reached the forest edge she counted her paces in and stopped in front of an old willow. From below its roots she pulled out her treasured blades and a few other knives. Each hilt decorated with a rearing dragon covered in red rubies.

"Can not wed if one can not be found." she said smirking, her melodious voice ringing only for the trees to hear.

She walked calmly through the forest, following a hidden path to her sanctuary. As she walked she began to fidget, the forest did not feel right to her senses. Soon she stopped, in front of her lay a very distinct line in the forest. Whereas her side of the line the trees were filled with oaks and willows, the path covered in forest undergrowth, the other side of the line lay pine trees and a very clear path.

She found this very perplexing, never once had she seen this line or difference in her path. She had traveled it for over five years to her built tree house. In the distance over the line she saw a small village and she recognized it with a small unheard gasp. Across the line lay the world of Naruto, one of her very rare mangas. After a split second of deciding, she launched herself across the line.

As soon as she passed over it she felt the changes in her, all around her she heard whispers, and with a jolt she gained new knowledge. She learned of her abilities, she was able to harness and control every element, her speed was incomparable even when she was not using wind to enhance it. She was as stealthy as a feline, and she learned of her new, appendages. Wrapped around her right leg was a pitch black cat tail, another wove freely around her left. They held silver strips of fur and glistened in the sun.

Upon her head, her newly acquired cat ears twitched. They were large and were also pitch black with the white strips. Her clothing, to her satisfaction were unchanged, but her age was altered. In her world she had been almost twenty, here she seemed to be around the age of twelve. This irked her to no end, she had to relieve the pain of the teenage life.

Her mood had not changed, she was still as cold hearted as she had been in her world, her face emotionless even when faced with the most hilarious of situations. As she thought of her appearance she wondered upon her face and eyes. Summoning a water element in a movement of her hand, she froze it into a makeshift mirror and examined herself. Her face was still thin and pointed much like and elf. Her eyes were now a deep purple rather than a deep brown as in her world.

Satisfied with her observations she turned around to where she came from. She was oddly satisfied as she saw that her world was no longer behind her. She jumped up to a pine and sat on a branch and pulled out her small sack. Reaching into it she noticed all her belongings were still intact. She strapped her scimitars to her sides and hid her various weapons upon her person. She pulled out a cigarette and light one with a fire upon her pointer finger on her right hand.

As she enjoyed her smoke, she looked down at the village laid out before her. A whisper from the wind in her ear alerted her to another presence headed her way. When the man and his partner stopped to look around, the older one looked up at her, a similar cigarette in his mouth. She saw his frown and leaned back and dropped as he appeared before her to grab hers from her mouth.

She landed on her feet and looked up at him emotionlessly, peeved inside that he would dare to grab her belonging from herself. He landed back by his partner, talking quietly as they observed her. She puffed from hers and blew the smoke into the air, it taking on the form of a dragon as it curled around her then faded into the sky.

"It is not appropriate to take belongings from another person." she said.

"Who are you." the younger of the two asked, looking up from his book.

"It is also custom to give ones name before asking another." she said.

"I am Asumi. And aren't you to young to smoke." the older said.

"Kakashi. And I agree with him on this."

"I do not care what you two say about it. I have been smoking for longer than you two were alive." she said, taking her knowledge of the world and her powers to give evidence to her being more than immortal in this realm, well over a hundred she would age herself.

"You can't be more than twelve." Asuma said, frowning.

She glanced at him, "I am more than human, mortal. Or can it be that you are blind."

They blinked at her, clearly taking in her ears and two tails. While they examined her, she finished her cigarette, flicking it toward them where it puffed away in a flame. They jumped, to her satisfaction.

"I think you should come with us to the Hokage." Kakashi said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I know I forgot to put this part in the first chapter but is first time actually writing a story for fanfic xD

This is a little late but my Tsuki is one of a kind. Been thinking of her story for forever and just now

Decided to write it down rofl

And it was about 2 pages in my processor and it turned out so short on there! So I shall write more than 2 pages to make each chapter long! Explaining and details do ur work!

I do not own naruto. If I did the Akatsuki would be rocking! Instead of taking over the world haha

But where would the fun be in that?

**Tsuki: **just get to the story (smokes on her cigarette)

You really should stop being so cold and cruel

**Tsuki: **is your own fault

Shush! don't tell everyone!

Any way to the story just wanted to make all that clear!

_**In the last chapter**_

"_You can't be more than twelve." Asuma said, frowning._

_She glanced at him, "I am more than human, mortal. Or can it be that you are blind."_

_They blinked at her, clearly taking in her ears and two tails. While they examined her, she finished her cigarette, flicking it toward them where it puffed away in a flame. They jumped, to her satisfaction._

"_I think you should come with us to the Hokage." Kakashi said._

_**Thus the story begins**_

Tsuki followed the two adults as they continued their journey at a leisurely pace back to Konoha. She really had not decided to join them but decided to entertain herself in the village. Her face retained its normally bored look as she looked around upon entrance to the village. To her disdain, many of the villagers stopped and stared at her, or more specifically, her feline appendages.

She didn't care, she decided she would use her feline parts to make her opponents underestimate her when she eventually did battle. For she knew no one but civilians went a day without an opponent in the Narutoverse. Thinking back to her home she decided to forget all about it. She held no attachments to the place or people she was born to.

She followed Kakashi and Asuma as they made their way to the Hokages tower. When they entered the tower, many of the shinobi there examined her quizzically. She felt her ear twitch back in reflex to her annoyance of the constant stares. She had to refrain from issuing a growl at the few that followed them.

They climbed up and up the stairs to the Hokages office, seemingly in no hurry though it was clear to her they had to report their mission. She stifled a yawn as her boredom took over her mood. They really should decorate the stairs, their plain look only seemed to make the climb last longer than it really did. The countless doors they pass gave no indication to what lay behind them, though she suspected they held offices to the advisors.

Finally, they reached the top before her boredom reached its limit and Asuma knocked briefly before entering. She recognized Tsunade sitting behind the desk, her trademark sake bottle held in her grasp behind the countless stacks of paperwork. She seemed to overlook Tsukis presence as her eyes settled upon the two jounin.

"Kakashi, Asuma, I see you're back safely. How did it go?" she asked.

"Uneventful." Kakashi briefly stated.

Tsuki noticed the lack of details and only guessed that it was because of her presence.

"We did, however, pick up someone on the way back." Asuma said, obviously annoyed.

Tsunades eyes found Tsuki and her eyebrows shot up as she took in the girls looks. Tsuki still wore her trademark outfit, black in shading and color coordinated as she preferred. Her long sleeves were tucked into her gloves as her pants were in her boots. Her tails lay calmly behind her and her ears tilted slightly showing her boredom at the meeting.

"And…. Who is this?" Tsunade said.

"She never gave her name." Kakashi said, realizing the lack of knowledge of his companion.

"I did not deem it necessary to give to you due to your lack of courtesy." Tsuki stated in her bored tone.

"Well I do apologize for their…. Behaviors. My name is-" Tsunade started, Tsuki cutting her off abruptly.

"You are Tsunade. Current Hokage." she finished for the woman.

They stared at her, slight suspicion in their gazes as she saw them discreetly move into a battle stance, wary of her intentions and knowledge. She laughed mentally at their antics, even if she wanted to attack the leader of the village, they would be unable to stop her or stand a chance if she truly wished to fight.

"I have lived long and my usage of my contacts supply me with any needed information." she decided to give as an explanation.

"May I ask your name." Tsunade said.

"You may." Tsuki responded, answering her question.

After a long pause they realized she was implying they had to ask specifically. She hated vague questions and only answered what the question implied. They would soon learn this if she deemed it worth her time to remain in the village. When in her world she had always deemed the Akatsuki more fun than the rest of the world, they saw more battle and excitement every day than she would find in the villages.

"What is your name." Asuma finally asked.

"Tsuki Rikiou." she said, twisting her right hand above her sternum, the left sweeping gracefully out to her side. Moving her left foot behind her, she gifted the three before her with a respectful bow.

When she pulled up from her bow she examined their shocked faces with boredom. On the inside she was laughing hysterically. She could hear her elements whispering around her with their own amusement. Tsunade coughed to clear the surprise and bring the other two back to earth.

"What exactly did you bring her here for?" she questioned her jounin.

"Well she is a little young to be out alone in the forest." Asuma said.

"Did I not tell you before that I am older than you." she said reminding him.

"Exactly how old are you." Kakashi asked, the disbelief evident to her ears in his question.

She thought for a moment and pulled all the words her elementals whispered to her, "I am one hundred and twelve years old."

They shock on their faces at her words sent her elementals into hysterics. They could not comprehend someone living that long. Though she knew a certain Uchiha had lived far beyond his years but did not wish to point this out to the disbelieving trio before her.

"I am not human nor am I mortal." she explained.

At their continued silence and shock, she mentally slapped her forehead, they could be so ignorant to what they do not know. She uncharacteristically coughed, effectively bringing the three out of their minds where they had found to be visiting quite often in the last few minutes.

"Ah yes…. Well then. I would like to extend a citizenship to you and an opportunity to become a shinobi." Tsunade said quickly, looking quickly through the stacks of paperwork to find a form.

When said form was found she began filling in information and paused at the age spot, "Would you mind being considered twelve for the time being? I'm not sure you'd like to be probed by the council if they found out." she said.

When she received a nod from Tsuki she finished her form and held it out to the girl. Tsuki quickly read over the contents and signed the bottom, her handwriting formal and elegant. The paperwork was filed quickly in a large cabinet and she assumed it would be her shinobi profile.

"We will have to start you off as a Genin until we know your full capabilities," Tsunade continued.

Tsuki however drowned out her speech as she focused on a spot above Tsunades head. Her mind was elsewhere as the wind whispered the daily activities of the village. She realized almost all the Genins and Rookie Nine were training. She also realized that Sasuke had already deserted, she was glad for that. She really had not liked him to well and most likely felt that if she were to meet him, he would find himself unconscious.

She tuned back in when Tsunade told her she would be joining the rest of Team Seven to complete their team since 'they had lost one member' as she put it. She nodded to the Hokage as she followed Kakashi and Asuma to the base of the tower.

When they separated ways she followed Kakashi as he wandered around the town with his trade mark book in his hands. She glanced at it briefly, knowing that he would be characteristically late for his meeting with Naruto and Sakura.

When they finally arrived at the training grounds, as suspected Naruto and Sakura began berating him for his lateness, even if he had gone on a mission.

"I got lost on the road of life and picked us up another team member." he gave his excuse.

Tsuki mentally growled and promise to torture the man the next opportunity she saw as he directed the attention to her. She ignored the stares she received from the two and expected them to keep their distance. She was sadly mistaken as Naruto raced up to stand before her.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he practically yelled, causing her ears to flatten at the sudden burst of sound.

She glared at him, "I am well aware of who you are. There is no need to shout."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I apologize for his behavior." she said, her fist meeting with the hyperactive blondes head.

"Tsuki Rikiou." she stated, giving the two her trademark bow.

After the initial shock wore off they began to train. She lowered her abilities to their level, to help her blend in more in this town while she stayed. While she trained, she left her body to its devices and her instincts kept her training while her mind wandered.

She found herself pondering on what the Akatsuki were up to. Specifically a certain blue-skinned male whom she had always wished to taunt. Soon she found training up as she was called back to her body when Naruto approached. He had learned the hard way to not bother her in her training sessions. She had reacted out of instinct at the sudden approach of the boy and he found himself pinned to the ground, a kunai knife positioned above his jugular vein.

"I do so apologize, Naruto. Do not interrupt my training if you wish to survive." she said in her bored tone as she helped him to his feet.

She declined his offer for dinner at the ramen stand and began her trek to the forest. They were scheduled to meet the next day at the Hokage tower in the morning for a mission. She found a comfortable pine just outside the village border and took up a watch.

She spread herself across the branch laying upon her stomach. She crossed her arms before her and rested her head on them. Her legs gripping the branch and her feet firmly upon the trunk of the tree. Her tails lazily swished off the branch as she closed her eyes. She drifted into a light sleep, allowing her elements to warn her of any approach. She suppressed her chakra signature to nigh on zero and drifted to a dreamless slumber.

Well before sunrise she was alerted of the approach of two unknown shinobi. She opened one eye lazily and watched off the trail for the approach of the two figures. To her hidden glee she saw a glint of blue skin. It furthered as they began setting up camp right below her tree, her form hidden as she lay well near the top of the pine.

Below her stood Kisame and Itachi, S-Class Criminals. Most likely on a mission to scout out the Jinchuriki host, Naruto. The opportunity to bug the shark-like ninja was to much to pass up as she slid into a crouch upon her branch.

Quick as a flash she silently launched herself from the branch and landed on the unsuspecting victim of her attack. Kisame dropped like a rock at her impact and soon found his arm in her mouth. Her canine fangs gripping it securely. He stared at her in shock as her ears twitched back and her feline growls erupted from her as she continued her prank.

She leapt back as she saw Samehade headed for her and landed a few feet away on all fours, her tails swishing behind her. She smacked her lips loudly then grimaced, looking at the man who examined his wound.

"Looks can be deceiving. You do not taste as yummy as a fish." she stated.

**Haha enter Kisame, the walking talking breathing fish!**

**Tsuki: why oh why did you make me bite him. It was disgusting.**

**Oh come on. Bugging him is always fun.**

Well anyway theres the next chapter of Immortal Chronicles. I just had to let her have some fun with my favorite aquatic resembling person. You have to admit it would be fun to tease him. And I have yet to see anyone in the manga or anime actually doing it. Though I may have missed an episode or something where it did.

Review and comment if you wish! Am finally deciding to write some stories on here. But am only going to do five because I actually have to to become a beta reader like I want. Stupid requirements. didn't really understand the other option but I did understand something about five stories.

So I will be working on five eventually. Though im going to adopt one my friend BloodedDreams started but lost interest or enthusiasm in. I swear she would be good if she actually focused on one long enough instead of doing like 20 billion at a time.

So look forward to more installments of Tsuki Riokiou! And feel free to request anything you would like to see in this story.

Am going to try and write this story through to the end. Though I appologize before hand for any delays in updating due to I am working on my own original story. I would post it here on fan fiction but it has no genre category so im afraid it would not do.

So for that story I will settle for creating it its own site.

Look forward to any reviews, even if its only flames or saying bad things about it because in the end, you read it to write those awful things and that's all I am looking for!

Ideally Yours Truly,

~**Narasu**~


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I am back with the next installment of Tsukis life!

**Tsuki: just get on with it**

Ahhhh my characters do so hate me sometimes it seems.

Well anyway I realized two things in the last chapter. One I spelled Tsukis last name wrong at the very end in my random chat. It is indeed Rikiou not Riokiou. Forgive me this mistake. I had actually had a different name for her but that one suited her more so I have to cope with it.

The second thing is that the "~" symbol does not work to separate random chat from the story. So I shall be using the underlining ability as well as tons of space to make sure there is a difference.

Forgive me that mistake as well.

Now I do not own naruto blah blah blah for the disclaimer.

I would also like to thank my lovely Review senders! I was so happy reading them! Review if you want! Even if its to tell me I am doing something wrong.

On to the story!

**!**

**(ha take that line)**

**In the last chapter**

_Quick as a flash she silently launched herself from the branch and landed on the unsuspecting victim of her attack. Kisame dropped like a rock at her impact and soon found his arm in her mouth. Her canine fangs gripping it securely. He stared at her in shock as her ears twitched back and her feline growls erupted from her as she continued her prank._

_She leapt back as she saw Samehade headed for her and landed a few feet away on all fours, her tails swishing behind her. She smacked her lips loudly then grimaced, looking at the man who examined his wound._

"_Looks can be deceiving. You do not taste as yummy as a fish." she stated. _

**Thus the story begins**

They stared at her outline in the dim lighting, trying to figure out the mysterious figure who clearly sounded as female. Tsuki watched their faces as their eyes roamed over her. She forced her ears still and her growls to be silent as she realized they could not see as well as she could in the darkness of the forest. Using this to her advantage she leapt back a bit below the tree she had previously been in.

"Well I believe I shall head on my way. Seeing as what I thought to be my meal was sadly fooled by looks and not taste." she stated.

With that she leapt up into the tree and vaulted off, she would see the two later on, she vowed. She heard their shouts as Kisame yelled about her being a coward for running from a fight. She smirked, if he really did battle with her he wouldn't be able to keep up. Though she deemed him worth some entertainment.

She found camp a little ways off from the two criminals and settled herself down on another branch to wait for sunrise. She could still hear them as they discussed whether or not she was worth their time and it was deemed she was unimportant. Oh how wrong they would be when they met her again later on.

Sunrise came and went as she remained on her branch watching its rise. Finally deeming it time for her to head to the meeting spot with her team regarding her first mission, she vaulted from the branch and made her way back into the village. She kept to the alleys and roof tops as she avoided the stares of the civilians and other shinobi.

When she reached the Hokage tower, she nimbly scaled its height until she reached the window of Tsunades office. She sat quietly on the sill as she observed said woman talking animatedly with another shinobi. She noticed it was Shisune and that she was attempting to take Tsunades sake away from her. Tsuki shook her head in disbelief of the womans addiction to the horrible tasting liquid.

Soon, the rest of her new team showed up to the office, along with the infamous Kakashi who, for once, was on time.

"Sorry Tsunade, we couldn't find Tsuki anywhere." Sakura started, apologizing.

"No need. I was already here." Tsuki said, bringing herself to the attention of the others.

They stared at her for a moment before deciding it best to get straight to business. Tsunade took out a mission sheet and began explaining it. Tsuki tuned out as she realized it was a basic mission. To journey to the sand village to help set up for its annual rain festival at their request. They would also be serving as guards for the Kazekage as he, she assumed, would be out in the public view and open for enemy attack.

As Kakashi accepted the mission, Tsuki came back to her senses and nodded to the Hokage before falling backwards out the window. She summoned a wind element and it gathered around her falling form, morphing into a dragon before pulling out of the dive and into a lazy downward spiral. When she reached the bottom she thanked the spirit and dismissed it. It swirled into a fine mist before dispersing when Tsuki looked up to find Naruto running toward her.

"We're heading to the Ramen stand to discuss the mission plan." he stated loudly.

At the intrusion of his loud volume her ears laid flat against her head, and she turned her bored eyes to his. She momentarily flicked them toward Sakura and Kakashi as they approached.

"I would love to join you three but I do not have any currency to pay for a meal. I was just on my way to the forest to hunt for breakfast." she said politely.

"I'll pay for your meal." Sakura offered.

Tsuki regarded the girl quietly for a few moments, sensing no ill will toward her only a vague determination. She figured the girl wished to become friends with her new teammate and decided that it wouldn't hurt to let her think they were friends for the remainder of her stay in the Leaf Village. She nodded to show her consent and thanks to her fellow shinobi and followed them to the seemingly famous ramen stand.

Once there her sensitive nose sorted through all the delicious aromas and focused on one that she liked the most. Without looking at the order menu she asked for the spicy chicken flavored noodles. She did not pay any head to what the others ordered, or the fact that her teammates were focused on their senseis face as they waited for him to eat.

She glanced their way momentarily and held in her chuckle, they would never see Kakashis face. She closed her eyes and uttered a small prayer of thanks to the work that went into her meal before taking the first bite. The taste was heavenly to her senses, filling her hunger that she had failed to notice before.

When she had finished with her meal, she reached into her small pouch and noticed that her life savings she had packed had transferred into the currency of the Narutoverse. She ignored it, allowing Sakura to pay for her meal insured that the girl saw her as a potential friend. She called up her open cigarette pack and pulled one of the sticks from it.

Swirling around to where she was facing the ongoing crowd, she lit it and inhaled slowly. She had been enjoying the taste of said stick and had halfway finished it before something, or rather someone, rudely snatched it from her and stomped it into the ground.

Her normally bored face transformed into one of anger as she glared at the rather incredulously dressed shinobi that stood before her. His green spandex, uniformed bowl cut hair, and bushy eye brows identified him as one of two ninjas in the leaf. The fact that he was around Kakashis age gave him away as none other than Maito Gai.

"It is not appropriate to take belongings from another person." she said, her glare focused on him.

"It is not youthful to be smoking! Nor are you old enough to!" he said, his voice rivaling that of Narutos.

She believed Kakashi sensed her current mood, for he beckoned Asuma over who immediately took in the situation and offered Tsuki one of his in repayment. While he did so, the feline noticed Kakashi lead Gai away and speak to him in quiet tones. How she would love to burst his youthful spout of nonsense. Just because she preferred to smoke did not entail that she was not a healthy individual.

When he rejoined the group near the ramen stand he was looking apologetic and offered his apology to the new ninja. Tsuki blatantly ignored him as she focused her gaze on the clouds above, watching her smoke dragons curl above her and fade away. She was brought out of her peaceful thoughts as a kick was aimed at her cigarette.

It was thrown by none other than Lee, the mini copy of Gai. She gave him a glare before finishing her enjoyment, flicking it at him to have it burst into a flame dragon and disappear.

"Everyone does indeed have a habit of interrupting my peace." she stated.

"You are un-youthful! I challenge you to a race!" Lee practically shouted.

Tsuki smirked, this was exactly the kind of exercise she needed. It also gave her the advantage and opportunity to best the two taijutsu users at their own game, speed.

"Very well I accept. Kakashi here will set up the track and you must catch me. If you tire before catching me, I allow Maito Gai to step into your place and attempt it. I will take no breaks."

"Deal!" the two twin like males shouted.

Tsuki had kept her ears flat against her head the entire time around the loud threesome, she knew she would have a headache before the day was up. She realized that it would be worth it to have some fun as well as a bit of exercise. Kakashi set up an oval track around the training grounds. Lee had decided to give her a head start before following her, as the gentlemen like thing to do he shouted.

Kakashi was the only one to notice the playful smirk that crossed her features and sighed. He knew that this was going to be near impossible and that he just might receive some taunting rights over Gai.

When the whistle was blown by Sakura, Tsuki took of in a flash. She kept her speed down to minimum until she sensed Lee coming up close behind her. She matched her speed up to his and kept just in front of him by ten feet.

Every time he knocked up his speed she sensed it and matched her own to his in a few seconds. It was around lunch time when Lee was tiring and Gai took his place. Tsuki laughed inwardly at the fun as she noticed she was given a slight reprieve from the chase.

Lee slumped to the ground below a tree, eating the lunch Sakura offered as he attempted to catch his breathe. His stamina had been put to the test and he still had not been able to get close to the girl.

From the looks of it, Gai wasn't having as much luck with catching Tsuki either. His speed was slightly faster than Lees, and his stamina longer, but Tsuki was far beyond their league. Unknown to them, she was keeping her elements out of the run, just giving herself the enjoyment of the light run while she taunted Gai.

She soon found herself bored with the constant distance between her chaser and her and decided to tease him. She dropped her speed drastically and got within his grasp. Right as he was about to overrun her, she burst out in a shock of speed and out distanced herself from him.

When night began to approach, Gais speed slowed dramatically. In response hers did automatically till he was on the ground crawling toward her standing figure. She merely looked at him with boredom, hiding her annoyance of the uneventful run.

Kakashi approached and examined the two. Gai was clearly finished, and though Tsuki had had no break through out the game of chase, she showed no signs. She was clear of sweat and her breath even, as though she had never moved from her spot.

"Well that was an enjoyable run." she stated.

"Why…. Aren't…..you tired?" Gai managed to gasp out.

"I merely ran but a days worth of distance in a circle. I have ran far longer than that before I tire." she answered.

She brushed off their stares and headed back into the forest to find her sleeping place. Before she managed to find it, she ran across Kisame and Itachi again. She smirked, her fun for the day was not complete it seemed. She lit up another one of her cigarettes and watched them from the safety of a branch.

When they finally noticed her, she saw their eyes fix on her unwaveringly.

"It is rude to stare." she mocked.

She saw Kisames eyes widen a bit as he recognized her voice. Inside she was bursting with laughter at the sight of his enlarged pupils. He really did resemble a fish in person, but she knew from experience that he was far from the same taste as the aquatic delicacy.

"You're the same attacker from last night!" he accused.

"Mmm yes. I remember you. I still can not seem to get your taste from my mouth. You really should do something about your look before another feline makes the same mistake I did." she said jokingly.

"What business do you have." came Itachis quiet remark.

"Me? I should ask thee the same question. You are on the borders of my temporary village." she stated.

"Temporary?" came Kisames dry remark.

"I do not plan to stay here long. Already been a day and there are just to many loud people. They all seem to think taking another persons belongings is not rude in the slightest." she said in her bored tone, blowing a snake dragon down toward the two.

"Aren't you a little young for that." Itachi said.

"Everyone seems to keep asking me that question. So again I will grant you an answer only once. I am older than I seem."

"heh why do I not believe you." the shark-skinned male said with a short bark of laughter.

"Because my dear aquatic creature, you are merely a mortal." Tsuki said, her voice ringing with unheard laughter.

"Whats that kitty cat?"

"Ah nothing but a taunt my beautiful glimmering fish."

"Kisame. We have business to take care of." came the controlled order from the red-eyed teen.

"Ah well carry on my fishy friend. This Kitty cat thinks its time for a nap."

She smirked at them and disappeared right as the sun went over the horizon and the forest was covered in darkness. She was already a good distance from the two and curled up on a branch. Tomorrow they were set to leave around seven a.m.

She knew that they would leave a lot later than that time and situated herself above the trail they were to take. She had informed the morning guards that if her team was awaiting her at the gate to tell them that she would be out in the forest awaiting them.

She fell into a light sleep as she thought over more taunts that she could tease Kisame with upon their next meeting. The night went by uneventful and the dawn arose with her stretching lazily upon the branch, letting out a large yawn.

As she awaited her team, she lit a cigarette and enjoyed the morning air. When she finished with it, she foraged around and was awarded with a bountiful breakfast of fruits and edible herbs. Retaking her perch in the pine, she devoured her bounty and awaited for her team. She heard them before she saw them, Naruto was complaining loudly.

When they passed below her perch, she flipped down her branch and landed heavily before Naruto, raising up a cloud of dust. In his surprise, Naruto had thrown several kunai knives her way. Ears flicking, she heard their passage and was soon covered in a dome of earth.

When the threat had passed, she lowered the dome to find the rest of her team staring at her.

"I would very much enjoy not being impaled by friendly fire." she stated in her signature bored tone.

!

Lets hope that line works.

But anyway there is the latest update of Tsuki Rikou's life!

**Tsuki: hopefully I will not be much longer in the company of the idiotic.**

So true my dear, and I promise you I am working hard on it!

**Tsuki: **hurry it up then.

I would like to take this moment to say that since 4 pages still seems short to me this is a total of 7 pages. Ill figure out if its as long as I wish as soon as I post it up. If not I shall increase the page quota again!

And I would also like to appologize to BloodedDreams. Apparently she took my comment on her fickle writing attention span as an insult. I merely only meant that they would be awesome if they continued with the story plot! Not that you suck at writing. Keep up the work on That Night Changed Them. I wont let you quit this story like the others!

I will also be adopting another of her stories, Summer Changes, eventually. So you can go to her profile and check out how she started it if you wish.

And if you have any taunts that you would like to use against everyones favorite aquatic resembling shinobi criminal, review and leave it for me and I shall be sure you get the credit for it ;D

Thank you so much for the time you took to read this!

Ideally Yours Truly,

~**Narasu**~


	4. Chapter 4

Ok and we are back! Sorry for the long time between. Been stuck on the story, as well as having to deal with a family birth, funeral, memorial, and death of a very good friend and team mate from high school. But anyway-

**Tsuki:** {blows smoke} when am I going to the Akatsuki

Be a little patient! We have lots on the agenda to do before then!

**Tsuki:** sometimes I wonder whether I should just prank you to no end.

You can't cause I am your maker! BWHAHAHA

**Tsuki:** Mmm {blows smoke}

A PEEK INTO THE LIFE OF TSUKI

Ok Tsuki might come off a bit mean at first but she has a few reasons to be that way for a bit.

1) she is still trying to get over the fact her family was marrying her off for money

2) she ran away instead of fighting it

3) shes ended up in the Naruto world with new freaky powers that she has no control Over but understands them.

I plan to make her a bit more her usual self later on when she gets the hang of her new situation. Normally Tsuki is a bit of a prankster, as shown when meeting Kisame. She isn't overly fond of Crowds or meeting new people but will deal with it. She doesn't like attachment because she has Experience with losing people she was close to.

This is set a little after Sasuke left and will not entirely follow the original series. Because with own Characters the whole plot changes ;D

I havent really decided where exactly the story is going but its in the making. Little twists and turns Are always fun right ;D

A bit of Tsukis past

Tsuki was born the only child to a fairly rich family and was raised by getting most of what she wanted.

She grew up hating her parents for treating her like a small child no matter how old she grew. She had to deal with losing her grandparents as well as the extended family she was close to when a large fire during a family reunion her parents refused to go to trapped them all inside. Devastated she became withdrawn and more set upon becoming independent from her parets.

When she felt she was old enough, she used the money she saved from allowances to pay for in-school fighting classes, Taking on any that she found. After a year she surpassed any thing the teachers could teach her, and bought herself some weapons. Exploring the woods near her home she came across a large tree in which she built a spacious tree house. She used it to escape her parents and to train and hone her skills.

Soon she entered high school and found friendship with a group of anime lovers. They're main topic was a manga of Naruto. She borrowed their books from time to time, but devoted most of her spending money and time to things revolving around dragons, her one true love. Soon, they had her hooked on nicotine, her supplying their buyer with money to purchase cigarettes. When she was old enough, she splurged on them,

Keeping a large back up supply locked in a chest in her room.

While out on a trip with her friends searching for things they wanted, she came across an old antique shop Set far out of the way of the rest of the shops. Her friends were currently in a store she cared little for. She entered the shop, the mystery around it calling to her senses. She found the old man there very charming in his own way. That was the day she found the magic coin purse, along with two enchanted scimitar like swords.

She was surprised when he gave her an old ring along with a locket when she purchased the items. He insisted that they go to her, and she gave in to him. After she found her friends and intended on showing them the quaint side shop, she found that it was no longer where it was. In its place was a small food shop, selling odd foreign food. Confused, she allowed her friends to drag her into the shop to grab some food.

Tsuki doesn't have a hard life, or didn't would be the better term. She was rather unhappy being waited upon by her parents and tired of being treated like she couldn't do anything on her own. Her parents were focused primarily on wealth and status, and considered marrying her off to a rich family a good play to up their ranks in society. They believed their little girl would be honored to marry such a wealthy and smart boy. However, Tsuki saw it as a blow upon her value as an independent person, her parents only seeing her as a pawn in their quest for fame and fortune.

That is how we came to Tsuki finding her way into the Naruto world, with many new things to hone and things to learn of.

Well anyway enough of Tsuki for now. I have realized that seven pages is a good length but that won't be the length of all the chapters. Depends on where I want to leave you guys off till the next installment.

Also, I haven't really decided if I want to turn this into a semi romantic pairing with Tsuki. Though I do prefer it to be someone in the Akatsuki though I havent really decided. I might put up a poll so that I can see what the readers want ;D

Also she will always bug Kisame. Cause he looks like a fish and she is a cat. Partly. Sorta. But anyway that's besides the point.

Feel free to review and flame as you see fit. Pointers and ideas are always welcome! As well as jokes involving any Naruto members.

I will also be working on drawing a picture of Ms. Tsuki. Though not sure when I will be able to upload an image of her. Mainly because I have to find a scanner if I want to draw it on paper. I might just draw her on my comp so that it will already be a file!

Also this is set after Sasuke leaves to Orochimaru. Also I would like to say that my n button is messed up on my comp so forgive any unnecessary ns in the story. Also this will not exactly follow the story line as I haven't stayed watching it in a while. As well as not many knows what goes on in other places.

I also figured out my line thing didn't work. So I will again try another plan to separate the talking from the story.

Now on to the story!

**!**

**(take that line!)**

**In the last chapter**

_When they passed below her perch, she flipped down her branch and landed heavily before Naruto, raising up a cloud of dust. In his surprise, Naruto had thrown several kunai knives her way. Ears flicking, she heard their passage and was soon covered in a dome of earth._

_When the threat had passed, she lowered the dome to find the rest of her team staring at her._

"_I would very much enjoy not being impaled by friendly fire." she stated in her signature bored tone._

**Thus the story begins**

Tsuki ignored Narutos constant apologies and Sakuras rant on how she should announce her appearance before popping out of nowhere for the safety of herself and the rest of her team. After a long walk from the village gates with both teens yelling in her sensitive ears, Tsuki snapped.

She turned lightning quick and pushed her hands into the still ranting and apologizing teammates faces, a dark substance upon her palms. Using the dark element she covered the mouths of the two in a blackened strip.

Satisfied that the two were silent for the time being, she turned around and continued walking. Kakashi watched the two victims as they began pulling on the strip. It flowed around their hands and they were unable to get a grip long enough to pull it from their mouths.

He chuckled and followed the annoyed feline, returning to his book as she lead the way to Suna. Naruto and Sakura followed dejectedly behind the two, fuming at the dark strips keeping them from talking.

"Now that you are silent I would like to inform you upon why I did not announce myself." Tsuki said turning around. "As ninja you should be well aware of your surroundings. I pride myself upon hiding myself from other people within my own turf. However, I did not conceal myself from the three of you as you are my current team members. You should not ridicule me for surprising you when you failed to notice me before hand. I am well assured that Kakashi was the only one to sense my signature energy."

They hung their heads at the berating that, what seemed to them a new shinobi was giving them. Once her explanation was done, Tsuki turned her back on the two and continued her trek. Kakashi shook his head at the two and turned his eyes to the retreating figure of Tsuki.

'_Who exactly are you and how powerful are you really.' _he thought to himself.

When they reached a river around mid-day, Tsuki paused and looked back at her team. She assessed their status and saw they were weary and hungry from the uninhibited trek. She nodded to herself and observed her surroundings for danger while they caught up to her stationary form.

When they arrived at her side, she flicked her wrist in the direction of Naruto and Sakura. They darkness prohibiting them from speaking swirled away from them and curled in the form of two small dragons. Wrapping around Tsukis wrists, they faded away into her gloves.

"We shall rest for about twenty minutes. That should be adequate time to recover strength, eat, as well as relieve yourselves. I do so apologize for my rash behavior. If you would be so kind as to keep your voices down I would be glad. I have yet to adapt to being around others with my ears and the loud noises distract me and give me a headache." she said, bowing to them.

"O-of course. I'm sorry." Sakura said, glaring at Naruto.

"Yeah heh heh." he said, scratching the back of his head.

While they went to relieve themselves from the journey, Kakashi stayed and watched Tsuki. She was currently in the river standing on a rock, her gaze locked upon the rushing water. In a quick movement he was unable to follow, she grabbed a fish and tossed it onto the bank where it flopped till its death. She repeated the process several times until she deemed the amount enough for a quick lunch.

When she landed on the bank the fish were still from their throws and she deftly skinned and cleaned them with a hidden dagger. Afraid that a fire would attract unwanted guests, she used a fire element to quickly cook the meal, placing them on sticks in the ground to cool. When Sakura and Naruto returned the fish was awaiting them along with some juice, Tsuki already digging into her fish and Kakashi already done with his portion.

They ate in silence until Tsuki stood when they finished. She quickly scoped the area with her senses and nodded to herself when she found no unwanted guests. She picked up her bags and turned to her companions.

"There are no enemies in the area. We should continue quickly before any approach." she said.

Kakashi nodded and they continued on their journey, Tsuki in the lead with Kakashi following at the rear. They continued on their journey and reached the outskirts of the desert before sunset. Kakashi decided to set up camp at the edge of the forest within the tree line to avoid being in the open. Tsuki approved of his plan and they set up camp. She napped lightly on a low branch of a tree. When it was her turn for watch she nodded and remained on her perch, her ears open to any disturbances.

She found none and they had an uneventful night, packing and readying for travel soon after sunrise. When they entered the desert, Tsuki found herself becoming extremely agitated by the dust and wind. A quick glance at her companions assured her they were feeling quite the same as she was. As she muttered to herself she flicked her wrist, the wind visually parting before her as she placed herself on lead point, keeping her teammates in the clear area behind her.

She soon came across a large rock with a cave upon its side. She steered them into it and sat with a huff. She looked up at her teammates as they looked at her.

"Are we resting?" Kakashi asked.

"No we are not resting. I find it in our best interest if we sleep here and travel at night while its cooler to avoid dehydration and unnecessary use of water." she stated as she watched Naruto poor the contents in his canteen upon his head.

He flushed in embarrassment and before he could reply to her accusation, Sakura covered his mouth. Kakashi nodded in understanding and they laid out their bags. As they started to lay down to rest, Tsuki informed there would be no need of a watch, explaining that her instincts would inform her of any intruders within a twenty mile radius from her.

She woke them when night fell, and they started off soon after eating briefly. The wind was less, the temperature much cooler than during the day. Near sunrise, they saw the gates of Suna in the distance, the feline informing them that it was a few miles ahead of them while she lit one of her cigarettes.

Kakashi took over when they approached the guards, showing them the paperwork. They let them in without a second thought, sending curious glances at the now smoking feline. She ignored them however, as she followed the others through the gates and toward a large dome like building. She glanced over the wares as they traveled through the market, feeling uncomfortable with all the stares and pointing in her direction. Soon, to her relief, they entered the building and were accompanied by a few shinobi that stood guard. They led them up a few flights of stairs, which she found were just as boring as the ones at the Hokage tower back in Konohagakure.

She was utterly bored as she was lead into the Kazekages office and firmly latched her eyes on the ceiling. At least here there was some texture upon its surface, which she delightedly amused herself by picturing Kisame being chased by a rather large fiery dragon. She was suddenly brought back down when she heard a deep raspy voice, intending to see an old man. She was oddly surprised when she saw none other than her favorite emo panda. Gaara sat behind the desk, speaking to Kakashi about the mission they were on.

She stared at him openly, not bothering to mask her fascination with the dark circles around his teal eyes. She briefly wondered if he had lost Shukaku, then noticed the weary look when she examined his eyes closer. Shaking her head to herself, she acknowledged that Lady Chiyo was already gone from this world, bringing Gaara back in her sacrifice.

She wondered if she could bug him, but then decided that she would rather not get sand in her fur and clothes more so than she already did. Soon she blanked out from the whole conversation, engaging herself in a debate in her mind.

_What do you suppose Fish-sticks is doing right now?_

_Probably out doing some bidding for Pein. Oh! I wonder if he eats sushi or fried fish._

…_..wouldn't that make him a cannibal?_

_Hmm most likely, though he does do a lot of crimes so I doubt cannibalism would faze him any bit. He probably stares at Itachi while he's sleeping._

_Why would he doe that?_

_Probably wonders what he would best taste good with. Like maybe some potatoes and some soy sauce and miso soup. _

_Hmmm that does sound tasty. Maybe Kisame would taste better if we covered him in some wasabi and onion._

_Yes I do agree! With a side of hiyayakko. Though he might not be sweet enough._

_True, I don't think there's much we can do about his flavor. Maybe we could get him to eat a lot of the spices and just season him from the inside first?_

_Hmmm great plan! We're going to have to ask him that the next time we see him._

Soon she was interrupted from her musing by Naruto, finding his face in front of hers. She masked her surprise behind her mask of boredom as she took a step back.

"Looked like you were lost in thought." Kakashi said.

"Hmmm was thinking on which spices and sides would be best with fish." she said, smiling inwardly at her thoughts on a certain fish like criminal.

**!**

Ok going to leave this chapter off with Tsukis odd thinking of spices.

**Tsuki: don't forget Kisame was involved.**

As well as your mysterious other half! *gasp*

**Tsuki: so. My morbid side does have its own thoughts.**

Well that ends my fun. Well anyway there is the newest installment of Tsuki Rikiou's life! R&R if you wish. I hope that answered some of the questions I had a while back.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so I figured out that going all the way over page with just ! doesn't work for a page breaker.

**Tsuki: indeed. What do you plan to do now?**

Hmmm. I shall improvise!

**Tsuki: with what? Duck tape?**

Well I was but that's not sounding to smart now. Well anyway, lets get on with the story and I shall continue to try to find an adequate page breaker. Until I do please bare with me.

**!$%^&*()_+!$%^&*()_+!$%^&*()_+!$%^&*()_+!$%^&*()_+**

**(maybe that will work.)**

**In the last chapter**

_Soon she was interrupted from her musing by Naruto, finding his face in front of hers. She masked her surprise behind her mask of boredom as she took a step back._

"_Looked like you were lost in thought." Kakashi said._

"_Hmmm was thinking on which spices and sides would be best with fish." she said, smiling inwardly at her thoughts on a certain fish like criminal._

**Thus the story begins**

"Well let us go set up our rooms and discuss our mission plan." Kakashi said, his face still buried in his book.

Tsuki looked at it briefly, before turning her eyes to the Kazekage, burning the image of him in her mind for future reference. She briefly thought over what the Akatsuki were up to. She figured she would run into them sooner or later if she stayed around the loud blonde long enough. Either that or go out and make a name for herself doing crimes. Tsuki decided to stick around Naruto, that path of action less demanding. Nodding to herself she tore her eyes from the young leader and followed Kakashi and the others as they left the building.

They had just came across their hotel and were assigned two rooms for their stay. Tsuki fumed as she saw that she would not only have to share a room with Sakura, but also a bed. She discreetly hid her anger, but could not keep it from her feline appendages. Her ears laid flat upon her skull as her tail twitched angrily and bristled slightly. Sakura felt slightly nervous around her new teammate, aware of how her stance was tense. Naruto however was insensitive and voiced his opinion.

"Why do you look like an angry kitty cat." he said.

Tsuki turned her narrow eyes in his way, the boy flinching at the flames lingering in them. She forced herself to calm slightly before she trusted herself to speak without her anger dripping like poison into her words. After all, he had not been the focus of her anger and she should not take it out upon him.

"I am not comfortable indoors. I have never really had the need or opportunity to be under a roof. As you can see, there is only one bed. I fear I may have to sleep outside on the roof if I sleep at all." she said calmly.

"It's no problem really. I don't move that much when I sleep." Sakura said, thinking it was because of her that Tsuki refused to sleep in the room.

"Do not fret, Sakura. I am just not comfortable with people." she said,

_Although that only applies to non criminals I suppose, _she thought to herself.

"Well we shall leave you two to decide." Kakashi said, dragging Naruto across to hall to their own room.

"I could use my mat and sleep on the floor." Sakura started.

"No. I suppose I should attempt to see what happens when I share a bed. Do not worry, I doubt it would be bad." Tsuki said.

They crawled into the bed, Tsuki sleeping on the left while Sakura took the right side. It took a bit for Tsuki to finally lapse into a fitful sleep. Unknowingly to her, she turned and managed to rest peacefully as she snuggled up to the sleeping Sakuras side.

Sakura awoke to feeling extremely warm, but found the covers pushed to the floor. Instead, Tsuki was curled up against her, her leg and tails flung over Sakuras legs. She had one arm draped over Sakuras waist and her head was tilted upward, snuggled against her companions neck. Sakura was mildly surprised, but she understood that cats enjoyed curling against warmth while they slept.

Unsure upon how best to wake her companion, she shrugged her shoulders attempting to stir the sleeping cat. When that failed she poked her cheek and said her name several times. Eventually, Tsuki opened her eyes, blinking several times before bolting. Sakura blinked and found the feline pressed against the wall regarding her with confusion.

"We should get ready before Naruto bursts in here." Sakura said.

Tsuki nodded, getting the subtle hint that Sakura would put aside the embarrassing event. She made herself a mental note, do not sleep close to anyone lest she be embarrassed. Her other ego laughed at her and she promptly ignored it. She allowed Sakura to use the facilities while she composed herself, quickly taking a shower when it was her turn. She lingered under the hot water, her mind pondering on when she would be able to meet the rest of the Akatsuki.

When she turned off the shower she examined herself in the mirror, her hair was still damp, hanging limply behind her. The red and black locks were wavy, becoming straight as she ran her hands over them heated with blue fire, only giving off enough heat to safely evaporate the water without damaging the locks. She was wearing her normal outfit, though she had opted for the dark grey ones for the day.

She pondered on how to style her hair, deciding that she would need a more practical style while here in the Wind Country. Thinking briefly, she parted her hair down the middle, pinning the left side while she labored on the right. In the end she settled for braiding it elaborately around her head and ears, only leaving small wisps hanging from below where her ears would have been if she were a normal mortal.

Grabbing her hair pins, she clipped them at the back, holding the two separate sides in place against the weather. Nodding to herself she exited the room, seeing Sakura fingering her hair with a frown at the still wet locks.

"May I?" she asked, indicating the girls hair.

When she received a nod she stood behind the girl and ran her heated flame to dry out the moisture. She fiddled with the short locks, pondering on how she could style it to suit the girl. Tsuki decided upon a similar, however simple, style to her current braided locks. Deftly, she wove the small pink strands into single small braids, curling and spiraling on each side of Sakuras head. She coiled them into a small braided bun at the back of the girls head and reached into her coin bag.

She summoned forth a sakura petal pin, the flower shimmering as she pinned it to hold the braids in place. She walked slowly around her companion to examine her handiwork and then nodded to herself.

"You may keep the pin, I barely make use of it." Tsuki said to the girl.

"Wow its beautiful" Sakura said in awe, glancing at the felines work in the mirror and seeing the pin.

"Come on girls! We have to go guard Gaara!" Naruto shouted at the door.

He stared in slight fascination at the new hairstyles both girls sported, Kakashi merely glancing for a second before returning to his book and heading to their job. The day passed by with no problems, the girls helping a few people set up their stands. The next day they watched as people enjoyed games while they stood around Gaara in his Kazekage robes. The third day of their stay they were allowed a brief respite, Kakashi giving them a day to spend how they pleased.

Tsuki found herself sitting in the park on a lonely swing, watching the wind sway the small branches of the few trees around her. Soon she found herself wandering, coming upon a training ground. There she found Gaara's siblings, Temari and Kankuro training under Baki. She watched them while she stood a safe distance away, her bored expression locked upon her features.

When they finished training, they noticed her watching and headed toward her. She kept her expression schooled as she looked in mild horror at Kankuros outfit, it clashing with where he lived. She didn't understand how he dealt with the heat seeing as his outfit attracted it to him.

"You the new member for Narutos squad?" Kankuro asked, a smirk upon his face.

"I am simply filling in for the time being." she stated.

"What's your name kitty?" he asked, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"It is unnecessary for you to know." Tsuki stated stepping away from his arm and heading to find the rest of her team.

They followed behind her but she paid little attention as she searched out her teammates familiar scents. The first she found was Sakura, the girl browsing through the shops for souvenirs. She walked up behind her and looked at the wares. Sakura acknowledged her then her face brightened as she saw Temari.

"Temari! I was wondering when I would see you." the pinkette stated.

"We just returned from a mission. I trust the festival was uneventful?" the girl asked, smiling at her friend.

While they chatted, Tsuki moved away from them while they were distracted, heading toward the food stands searching for Naruto. She found him sitting with Gaara, talking animatedly while he ate. The red-head was seemingly bored, but she noticed how his eyes lingered on his hyper friend and nodded to a few things spoken. She turned her feet to the roofs while she searched for her sensei, finding him near the bookstore with his traditional book in his hands.

"Hello Kakashi." she stated jumping down beside him.

She could tell she had startled the Jounin when he jumped slightly, but he hid it well. He nodded in acknowledgement before returning to his book. Tsuki wandered into the bookshop, browsing the collections before her eyes stumbled on an interesting cover. It was old, that much could be told by the frayed spine. The weathered leather cover called her attention and the feline picked it up for further inspection. It was a book upon element jutsu as well as kekke genkai. (however that is spelt.)

She found several books beside it, all with the same weathered cover. They ranged from the different tai-jutsu styles to basic weaponry. Deciding that they were from the old age and held out-dated styles, she assumed it would be good for her to know them. That way it would help prove that she had been around the time they had been created. Along with the books, she bought a relatively new novel, the main studies upon mystical beings that haven't been sighted in centuries. After purchasing her finds she left the shop, asking Kakashi to hold them momentarily.

"Where will you put them?" he asked in his bored tone.

Smiling up at him she pulled her coin purse from her belt, holding it up for him to see. He looked at it blankly, then his visible eye widened as she fit the books one by one into the small bag. Once she had finished, she pulled out a cigarette and lit it, leaning against the wall to enjoy.

"How..?" he started.

"It has been around a very long time. I have not questioned it from the time I received it." she said with a small smile.

He nodded, clearly intrigued by the seemingly impossible space in the small thing. While she enjoyed her smoke, her mind turned to her family. She was still mad at them but she wondered how they felt when they discovered her gone without a trace. The feline felt a small pang of guilt that her parents were all of her family left even if they were worlds apart.

Pushing that thought from her mind she looked toward her sensei, he was still reading his book, but glancing at her purse pouch every few minutes. She mentally sighed, briefly wondering why she had got stuck with the perverted sensei. Then she realized it was because of him and Asuma that she ended up in Konoha anyway.

They left that afternoon, having an uneventful trip through the desert, with Tsuki irritable due to the sand in her fur. When they reached the forest they camped beside a small river, Tsuki immediately going to wash the sand from her body. Sakura joined her while the guys stayed back at the fire. She helped the girl remove the braids from her hair and handed her some herbal shampoo.

"You don't like Konoha do you?" Sakura asked.

"What makes you think that?" Tsuki answered quickly.

"Well, you have been alive a long time and from no one knowing you means you stayed to yourself. I just thought that suddenly being in a village full of people would make you uncomfortable." she said looking away embarrassed.

"That is true. I do not plan on staying in Konoha long. I really should not have been here in the first place if not for your sensei and his companion." the feline said washing the sand from her arms.

"So your going to defect?"

"I guess that would be your term for it. However, it should not matter seeing as how this is not my village."

"Tsunade will send squads after you. Since she gave you a headband." Sakura stated.

"They will be unable to find me." Tsuki stated casually.

"They're tracker-nin. They will find you one day." the pinkette insisted.

Tsuki laughed, a quiet melodious tinkle through the silent forest, "I have not been found for many years, Sakura. What can one group do that many others have tried. I have watched the techniques from the time they were made, there is nothing they can do that I have not seen at least once before." _Not to mention the whispering around me would alert me, _she thought.

"If you just give Konoha a chance!" the girl cried.

"Listen Sakura. This is not the place for me. I can do so much more out there without being tied down to a village. Taking orders, going on missions when I could be out there hunting down those that have done wrong. This is not my place." Tsuki stated.

"But-"

"No buts, no one can change my mind, Sakura. However, it will be a while before I decide to go. If you so much as tell a single person about my plans," she started ominously, appearing behind her comrade with an ice dagger against her throat, " I shall have to dispose of you and all privy to the information. Do not make me do that, you will be very useful to me." then she paused, saying in a low whisper, "I do not wish to hurt my only friend."

Sakura remained quiet, thinking over the words that she had heard. Tsuki returned to cleaning the sand and grime from her body, the ice dagger melting away into the water. After some time they dried and began to dress. Before they headed out to the camp site, Sakura spoke up.

"What will I be useful for here in Konoha?"

Tsuki gave her a bright smile, relieved that the girl had decided to keep her eminent defection secret.

"Well," she started.

**!$%^&*()!$%^&*()!$%^&*()!$%^&*()!$%^&*()!$%^&*()**

Hmmmm what does dear Tsuki wish to use Sakura for.

**Tsuki: I hate you.**

But why!

**Tsuki: You made me threaten the first friend I got!**

It was necessary!

**Tsuki: *lights a cigarette* oh well do as you please. But do not dare make me hurt her! *evil dark aura and malicious grin* Or else!**

…. Ok then! Moving on past that. Read and Review ;D it makes our lives go round!

**Tsuki: And keeps me in her mind so my life does not just dissappear.**

That to! Well that's it for this installment. Until next time my dear readers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok! We are back! Sorry for any delay between the chapters. Been dealing with several deaths in the family *cries anime tears***

**Tsuki: Cheer up. It's bound to happen to all of us.**

True. But I shall try to keep up more often! Tsuki has been blocking any ideas I might have.

**Tsuki: I have done no such thing! *slightly offended tone***

Psh! Have so! You're so difficult to write about.

**Tsuki: Well any way. On to the story! Read and review! Remember, Narinu Narasu does not own any Naruto character besides the ones you do not recognize.**

Even though I wish I did!

On a happier note I wish to thank all my readers that have stuck by me through these chapters. I would like to also say to O'chibi thanks for your review! I had been having writers block on this chapter and your words just made me so happy and to have a new idea to write upon!

Also I am currently on vacation with my friend at a really nice resort. So for the long delay from my last chapter, and possibly my next here is a longer chapter. Hope you like it. ( I stole the resorts internet to post it up for you guys. *maniacal laughter*)

**!$%^&*()!$%^&*()!$%^&*()!$%^&*()!$%^&*()!$%^&*()**

**In the last Chapter**

_Sakura remained quiet, thinking over the words that she had heard. Tsuki returned to cleaning the sand and grime from her body, the ice dagger melting away into the water. After some time they dried and began to dress. Before they headed out to the camp site, Sakura spoke up._

"_What will I be useful for here in Konoha?"_

_Tsuki gave her a bright smile, relieved that the girl had decided to keep her eminent defection secret._

"_Well," she started._

**Thus the story begins**

"We shall go on a walk to discuss the details without our team being nearby, but for now…" she trailed off, switching into a lilting arcane voice, drawing Sakura in with the melody.

As she sang she put her will that any human being that heard the song would be drawn into the spell, unable to break or dispel it. The words she said roughly translated what she wished a seal to do upon its bearer. The bearer of her mark would be unable to speak of any information that she wished to be kept secret. As she touched Sakuras forehead upon her headband, she spoke the instigating word.

"Valbyl." _Bind. _She spoke.

A long stream of light blue smoke slid from her mouth, drifting down her front and over her extended arm. Curling at the end of her pointed finger, it began shifting inches from the headband, taking on the form of the seal. In its center stood a single I with an R on the right and its mirrored form on the left, the left becoming a backwards R. Around the symbol were four kanji, each adding the underlying compulsions in the seal.

Keeper formed at the north, portraying that she would hold many secrets for the caster of the binding spell. To the east lay Servant, inclining her to help the caster in any way that is asked or needed from her. To the West appeared Curse, all that heard of the information given to the Sakura through secrecy or her lips would fall into a coma awaiting judgment by Tsuki. Curling at south was Power, allowing the Sakura to call upon strength from the feline in times of need or dire peril as well as moments allowed by Tsuki.

Once the symbols had formed they began to glow, seeping through the headband to fade away into Sakuras skin. Tsuki lowered her arm and gazed at the girl as she came out of the spell induced haze. Emerald eyes blinked several times before a hand flew up to her headband, checking for any damage as they landed on the feline team member.

"What did you do to me?" was the angered hiss.

"I put upon you a spell. With it you will be granted strength and spells beyond your normal capabilities when I deem necessary or you are in dire need. As well as a curse, those that you should leak any information to about me will fall into a coma, to slowly die by my poison unless you explain to me the reason or they also become a servant like you." Tsuki explained.

"A-a servant?" was the indigent reply.

"Yes. That is what you are roughly. You will help me with my… exploits." she said, turning her gaze to the star filled sky, "We have been gone long. Let us retire to the camp to allow the boys their bath."

Sakura had no choice but to follow behind the Cat demon, a sudden impulse originating from her forehead commanding her to heed the words. She knew it was secondary though, the logic of returning to camp was sound. She also realized that she was not angry with Tsuki for placing the seal upon her. She was mainly trying to secure her plans.

She also knew that the threat was semi empty. From what she could tell Tsuki did not wish to harm the few people that she knew, the tough act was only a means to get her to keep the plans from others who would stop her. Sakura wished to know exactly what the girl was planning, and what her role would be.

Tsuki entered the camp first, Kakashi watching her closely, having sensed some strange power emanating from the springs before the girls returned. He assumed that Tsuki had used a spell of some sort to get all the grime from her body and woke up Naruto to take their turn to refresh. While they were away, Tsuki set up her spot to rest as well as to keep a guard.

She found a comfortable seat in the branches of a tree, her perch giving her an unobstructed view of the clearing. Sakura sat below her in the roots, the curves forming a comfortable cranny filled with dry, spongy moss forming a small bed. When the boys returned Tsuki informed them that she had set up wards so that they may all rest easily.

When they fell asleep she instigated her innate magic, calling upon several wispy forms that spread out in a circle a few miles out from the camp. They floated in a clockwise manner, every few minutes or so doubling back quickly and erratically to avoid any ambushers to form plans to get past the sentries. Satisfied that the camp was moderately safe, Tsuki leaned back and crossed her arms about her middle. Gazing down at the fire she allowed her mind to drift and her eyes to close, relaxing into a light meditation.

As her mind relaxed it began to turn, flashes of images she had never encountered in her time in the Naruto-verse. She recognized it from small glimpses of ninja training to be somewhere in this world. Most of the images were hazy, Tsuki only able to recognize key characteristics but no details. She wondered on if this was part of her past history for Naruto, giving her more credit into the world. Her mind finally settled on a flash back in particular, a slight musical hum of magic in the background of her mind.

_**~Flash Back~**_

_She broke up camp and donned her outfit, getting ready for the long mission that she had set herself up for. She wore a long black hooded cloak with a blue crescent moon outlined in gold with three silver stars inside the moon embroidered upon its back. The cloak sleeves were ripped off to allow better movement of her arms. Underneath the cloak she wore a black high collar, tight fitting shirt with tight fitting black pants and knee high black boots. Also a multi-pocketed gray belt adorned her waist while gray elbow length fingerless gloves fitted tightly about her forearms up to her elbow._

_As she began her walk she looked over her mission details. She was to spend as long as she could in this out of the way town and take out every villager that emitted any aspects of greed or need for power. She sighed, this mission would be difficult to execute without bringing any ill will toward her from the few that would survive, if any. As she memorized the rest of the details she chewed on a piece of dried fish. _

_When she committed the details to memory she lit the scroll on fire with an elemental. She traveled on for a few hours toward the west, the sun shining on her back. Soon she managed to see glimpses of the village gates through the boughs of the trees and gave a sigh. She would have to spend months around the humans, which she wasn't looking forward to. They would be loud, odd smelling, and always staring at her appearance. _

_As she entered the village she was oddly disappointed by the lack of guards to show visitors where to go or to protect against enemy infiltration. As she looked around pondering on where to go, two young girls jogged into her view, heading toward her with large smiles on their faces. One of them wore a green shirt with the sleeves torn off and blue jean shorts with her hair up in a ponytail. The other had on a gray shirt and black pants with her hair tied up in a high ponytail._

"_Hi!." one exclaimed._

"_Welcome to," the other started._

_"Zaza Village!" both the girls said at the same time with an even bigger smile on their faces._

_Slightly confused by their greeting to her, essentially an unknown shinobi that could possible be an enemy spy, she merely looked at them and blinked before acknowledging their greeting._

"_Where might I find the Hokage's office?" Tsuki asked politely. _

"_Hokage?" one asked, tilting her head toward her sister in a confused manner._

_"Oh! You mean the main guy in charge, the leader of the village." the other said with realization. _

_"We can show you." Both girls said._

"_But before we do can you tell us what your name is?" the one in a green shirt asked with curiosity._

_"Tsuki Rikiou." She said, twisting her right hand above her sternum, the left hand sweeping gracefully out to her side while at the same time moving her left foot behind her so that she could do a small respectful bow. _

_Once she rose up the girls smiled and copied her bow but when they rose up they did a back flip and a small spin once they landed on the ground to get back in their place. Tsuki raised an eyebrow and tilted her, slightly confused at their copy of her bow and their addition to the move. Both girls gave her a large dazzling smile and proceeded to introduce themselves._

_"My name is Selena ZazaZavala, but I prefer Daianira." the one in green said._

_"And my name is Julie ZazaZavala and I prefer Oula. Just don't say our other names in front of our family. They hate it." the one in gray said._

_Tsuki pondered the preference in names before nodding her consent. She deemed that the information would become apparent to her during her time in the village. Then Daianira grabbed Tsuki's left hand and Oula grabbed her right hand and both girls led Tsuki to the Village leader's office. Daianira and Oula let go of Tsuki's hand to open the office door. As they paused, Tsuki saw a secretary sitting behind a desk filling out paper work, but she stopped when she saw the smiling twins at the front door._

_"Selena, Julie! To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my two adorable nieces." the secretary said while hugging the twins._

_Tsuki had the impression that the two girls did not return the enthusiastic greeting of their aunt. She jotted the information down in her mental note pad, deciding to follow up on it later on during her duration here._

_"Aunt Flo this is Tsuki Rikiou, Tsuki this is Aunt Flo." Daianira said while moving her hand in a way to point out who's, who._

_Tsuki did her trademark bow, smirking at the surprise on the humans face before hiding it quickly. As she glanced at the girls from the corner of her eye she noticed their surprise and wondered briefly on what had caused it. She focused back on the secretary as she returned the bow with a simpler one used to show respect._

_"Hey Auntie, Tsuki here came to see the leader of the village. Is he busy today?" Daianira asked._

_"No he is not busy today. All he has planed for today was to fill out paper work and a little training on the side." Flo replied._

_"Then can she go in and speak with him?" Oula asked._

_Tsuki watched in fascination as it seemed the secretary was about to decline but was intercepted from a look by Daianira that roughly translated would be a look a puppy would give when hurt or begging for something. She was impressed as it seemed to work on their aunt. _

_"Fine. I will see what I can do." The Aunt said in a defeated tone as she opened the leader's door to make an announcement. "Sir you have visitor's. Selena, Julie, and-" The Aunt was cut off the by the leader of the village._

_"Send them in." Village Leader said, Tsuki sensing slight frustration in his voice._

_She followed the twins inside watching in curiosity as they performed a jutsu. From the looks of the incantation it was to block anything in the room from reaching outside ears. She jotted the information down under the twins, curious upon their intentions._

_"Leader, Leader! We have a guest for you!" Both the twins say with excitement while pointing to Tsuki as he lifted his head from the paperwork to regard her._

_"Hello there. My name is Devin Crystal." Devin said as he stood up to do a slight bow for respect._

_"My Name is Tsuki Rikiou." Tsuki said as she did her trademark bow. _

_This time she kept her grin inside as she regarded his stunned expression with glee even though he tried to hide it with a grin. How these humans had no respect, they were caught off guard every time she did the respectful bow of her people. She could not wait till her mission here was complete and she could return to her kin._

_"Tsuki. What a pretty name. So what brings you here Tsuki?" Devin asked sitting back down. _

_He move his hand in a way to for his gusts to take a seat. The girls saw this and they all sat down on the couch, Daianira sitting close to Devin and being on the right of Tsuki while Oula sat on the left of Tsuki as the feline took the middle of the large sofa. _

_Tsuki was distracted by the thoughts of how he was the first on her list to be removed. From the tone of his voice she could tell he was calculating on how best to use her in the village to his advantage. Plus he was failing at being a bit flirty, raising the hackles on her tails._

_"I came here looking for work. I used to teach kids as a side job but now I'm in search for a teachers job. Which is why I have been traveling to lots of different villages." Tsuki said, deciding on that as the best cover for her mission._

_"Really! Well we have been looking for a new teacher, since we are short staffed at the moment. If you like then you can stay at the teachers dormitories." Devin said with a smile._

_Tsuki raised an eyebrow at this. They were accepting her quickly, not even doubting her story or true reason being in this out of the way town. She jotted the information down quickly before responding to his words._

_"Do you not want to ask me any question about what I teach or what my background is like?" she asked._

_"The past is the past and the way I see it these girls trust you enough to bring you here instead of taking you to the nearest guard or trying to get rid of you themselves. These girls here are the best assassins in our entire village and at a young age I might add." Devin stated making the twins blush a little._

_Tsuki raised an eyebrow in surprise, she had not even considered evaluating the two girls powers. While they argued over the statement she took notes. The girls were both ten and a half years of age and from her quick unnoticeable spell, they were very powerful for their ages. They also had a foreign tinge to their person, seemingly originating from somewhere other than this village._

_"Well what about her." Daianira said while pointing at Tsuki, effectively bringing said feline out of her thoughts. Daianira continued "She can't be more than 11 or 12." Oula nodded her head again in agreement._

_"Well its obvious that she is not human so~ that must mean she is much older then any of us here." Devin said_

_At this statement said feline began twitching in annoyance. They had seemingly forgotten that she was here. He was so confident in his position of power that he did not find any threat in her. When he noticed he apologized and she excused him. How she would enjoy getting rid of this man._

_"Sir Devin! That was not very nice! You should never call women old." Oula stated with a slight whine at his title, earning herself a hidden glance from Tsuki._

_"Yea! But on another note can we show Tsuki around and what will Tsuki be teaching? Also can we show her where she will be living?" Daianira asked._

_While they discussed her living arrangements Tsuki immersed herself in her thoughts once again. These twins seemed to be part of the group that she would spare from her cleansing though she would have to look more into their backgrounds and habits to be completely sure. She was pulled out of her thoughts as the twins exclaimed their excitement, emphasized by thrusting their fists into the air._

_"Thank yo-" Tsuki was cut off by the twins carrying her out the room. Once the door opened the jutsu that was placed on the door was released. After the girls left the office they went straight to the teachers dorms so that Tsuki could drop off her stuff in her new place. The room was an nicely sized room with furniture already in the room. The dorm had a nice view of village it was on the fifth floor._

_Tsuki approved of the room, agreeing with the twins as they admired her own bathroom though it confused her upon why it was important. They were soon preoccupied with the view and ushered her over. She approved of the sight, glad that she would be able to keep look out over the entire village while in the privacy of her temporary home._

_When she finished scouting out her room for anything that seemed out of place she was dragged out of the dorms and into the village. The girls heading straight toward the restaurants. She agreed to a quick dinner, listening to their banter over the reputation of their chosen shop. When they had finished the main meal the desert was served. She once again surprised the twins at her lack of having what they called dango. She was impressed with the sweet delicacy._

_Soon after the three girls finished their Dango's, the twins paid for the food and showed Tsuki around the village. The village had a big wall around it. The twins showed Tsuki all the best places to go, when your on a budget, to shop. After showing Tsuki around the twins decided to show Tsuki where they lived. The girls walked till they stopped at a house. The house was a two story house with a big wall surrounding it._

_She noted the tone of voice as they introduced their house. They seemed to have no like for the place. After a quick decision she decided this was the best place to start her surveillance. They showed her many other places as well as where she would be starting her new job at. They were soon called away by their parents, their disgust at hearing their moms voice was palpable to her sensitive senses and she took note of it. _

_The next day she entered the school, once again annoyed by their village leader as he introduced her to the kids, saying they could call her their older sister. Tsuki chased him out with a very effective glare. She breezed through the days training, she was joined by Daianira as she commented on lunch being less yummy eaten alone. _

_She ended up spending three months in the village, scouting out each family and taking notes of their behaviors and tendencies. The last few days she planned out how she would purge the village of the greed that inhabited most of its citizens. She decided upon using elemental clones of herself for each residence, deciding that she herself would take out the leader as well as the twins family._

_She had grown close to the twins, finding them very pleasing to be around. She had found out about their hatred toward their family and found that she was angered by how they were treated as assets. _

_The day of her purge she managed to get all the ones that she would save sent to the large arena in the center of the town. Once they were there she closed them in, noticing that the twins were the only ones that were not present anywhere in the village. She hoped that they would not return till she was long gone, hoping to avoid any confrontation by them. To fight them would hurt her for she considered them close comrades. _

_She instigated her purge late morning, taking out the leader as her clones purged the families left outside of the arena. Her first target was the leader, him being the first on her list to be removed from existence. He was quick to fall, allowing her access to his office under the impression that she had urgent news of his students training._

_As he turned his back to her she closed the door, quickly moving behind him and slitting his throat. He seemed to fall in slow motion, his eyes locking on her as he landed on the floor of his office trying in vain to stop the flow of his life blood from his wound. His eyes yelled accusations at her, but most prominent was the ever asked, why. She leaned down to whisper in his ear._

"_You wonder why? It is simple," she said with a bitter smile, " there is to much greed and hunger for power in this village. My job is to purge it. You are the first of your precious village to fall." _

_She watched as his eyes glazed over, hatred still seen in the lifeless eyes. Not at all bothered by the sight she glided out the window, the secretary already taken care of by the elemental assigned to the office building. She practically flew over the ground as she headed toward the twins abode, allowing her anger at the treatment of Daianira and Oula to guide her actions on this purge._

_She took her time eliminating the house, giving silent but slow deaths to the members. She watched each of them as they passed on, rationalizing this deed as a release for the twins from their treatment of those they called family only in title. As the last fell she exited the building with bloody blades and headed to her home for the last three months to gather her meager belongings, satisfied that her elementals had taken care of all the buildings that had been tainted by the greed._

_"TSUKI RIKIOU!"_

_At the sound of her name she had no doubt who would be behind her. Her ears twitched and she turned slowly, her eyes landing on the twins she had come to be close to. She dreaded what they would say to her and, expecting the worst, she began to plan her escape without harming the two young girls._

_"Thank you Tsuki. Thank you." The twins said then started to cry._

_This effectively confused the felines, she didn't expect to be thanked for taking out the girls entire family as well as village. She pondered on what to do and finally decided that she would best be served to go along with it and avoid any confrontation. She did her customary bow which the twins returned along with a flip and a twist. Accompanying the move was a teary-eyed smile._

_"Tsuki, when we get strong enough...we will leave this village and look for you. So that we can help you in anyway we can." Daianira said._

_"Yeah." Oula spoke up._

_"Very well then. Now I must go. I am sure we will meet again." Tsuki said as she turned to leapt out of the window and return to her kin._

_"See you soon!" she heard as the twins yelled at her retreating figure._

_Once she had made it clear of the village she headed to turn in the mission details, deciding that she would cut many details. She pondered on when she would meet the twins again, hoping against fate that it would be on good terms. She turned in the mission and received her pay, turning her feet to the forested mountains, heading home to her waiting kin. _

_**~End Flashback~**_

Tsuki woke with a start, her breathing erratic and her head pounding. The sun was just rising over the tree tops and her sentries reported no foul play within the perimeters of her camp. Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi were still resting peacefully around the center of the small clearing. She gazed out to the forest as it began to wake from the night time slumber.

Was that a memory from her past? She only hoped that the coming of the memory would not be followed by disaster. How many more would she have. She thought back, attempting to pull up the already fading dream. There was no doubt she was the one in the dream. The details had been perfect, including her name and the small things she did. Could she have replaced the person that had the memory? And was it suppose to be fate since they were essentially the same.

This only brought up more questions. Would the person have traversed into her world to take her place with her family. And why? What could she have encountered that would drive her away from here as her intending marriage had chased her from her family. Then there was the fact that she could have family here in Narutoverse. She hoped that she would receive more memories so that she could better understand the position she had taken up with no knowledge.

_Could that dream have a deeper meaning? Will I meet these twins soon?_ she pondered.

Deciding it best to pack up and move before any enemies discovered their position, she recalled her sentries and woke up her teammates. They traveled in silence, Tsuki immersed in her thoughts with a dark aura around her.

As everyone was lost in thoughts and distracted, they failed to notice the approach of an enemy team from Sound until it was to late. Tsuki, being in the lead, fell into their trap. They were pulled from their thoughts as bells sounded lightly.

Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi watched in horror as Tsuki, being in lead point of their travel, was wrapped in bladed chains. The felines eyes widened as she felt the sting of the poison laced blades before she detected the danger. They were surrounded and she was incapacitated. As she moved to break free of the chains, trusting in her immortality that the poison would have no effect, the chains tightened. Their owners grinned maniacally as they saw they had caught the seemingly leader of the team.

"TSUKI!" Sakura yelled as the chains tightened around the feline.

The team watched in horror as Tsuki was ripped to shreds by the strong pull from both sides of the chains. All she felt was pain, unimaginable pain lancing through her entire body. Then she felt as if she was smoke, floating around the remains of her body. Looking down she watched as it began to reform, her corporeal form released from the pain of regeneration.

She looked away from the fascinating sight to check on her teammates as they fought against the numerous enemy ninja. Her eyes narrowed as Sakura received a major slash against her stomach and Naruto was thrown through the trees pursued by an Otogakure no Sato (village hidden in the sound) ninja. She smiled as she felt herself returning to her almost completely regenerated body. She allowed her energy to pulse as she stood up behind the regrouped ninja.

She flashed a blood thirsty grin as they turned to look at her, their eyes wide as they watched her left cheek and arm reform from the smoke surrounding the open wounds. As their attention was diverted from Sakura to her she activated a special skill in the seal on the pinkette. Sakura felt the power open and looked to her stomach, the same smoke covering the wound and healing it completely. She returned her gaze to her feline companion as she spoke, the sound of her voice sending shivers up her spine.

"That really hurt," Tsuki started, her voice laced with anger and bloodlust, "I think that you should feel what I did." flashing a crazed smile, showing off her fangs along with the glint of madness in her eyes she dashed at the remaining nin.

**!$%^&*()!$%^&*()!$%^&*()!$%^&*()!$%^&*()!$%^&*()**

Ok there we go. Finished that chapter. I hope you liked the insight upon the past that Tsuki has taken over for her time in the Naruto world. Also there's a peek at her ability of immortality. She does get a bit insane after regenerating so she will probably prefer to avoid being hurt. You'll understand in the next chapter.

**Tsuki: did you really have to make me so insane. And what is this about kin?**

That will all be explained in later chapters. Also the flashback involves two twins. Those sadly do not belong to me. They belong to my best friends story who is just starting out. I will post when she puts it up if you ever want to read it. I will also tell any chapters that I put in my story that involves her characters because I will be collaborating with her and if you want you will be able to read from her characters point of view.

This is it for this chapter! I hope you enjoy it and forgive me for the long wait. I really had developed a writers block until my friend suggesting doing a joint story with her characters, which from our outline will be involved quite a few times in the life of Tsuki.

**Tsuki: oh great. Will they be annoying?**

didn't you read the flash back! You got really close so they're your friends!

**Tsuki: that's good. *dark aura surrounds her* don't you dare make me threaten them like you did to Sakura.**

I won't I won't!

Well that's that! Read and review! It helps me in the long run with motivation. Also feel free to give me any ideas!

Ideally Yours Truly,

~**Narasu**~


	7. Chapter 7

Ok first off I would like to say that I am very, very sorry for the long update. I once again was stuck on the story start and when I started to type my computer found it entertaining to short out so none of my keys worked. I am using a temporary keyboard till its fixed so I will have a delay cause of events happening.

**Tsuki: Yes, I had to deal with her whining over the computer.**

My poor baby! -cries-

**Tsuki: ok ok just get on with the story already. **

Fine fine let's do this!

**!$%^&*()!$%^&*()!$%^&*()!$%^&*()!$%^&*()!$%^&*()**

**In the last chapter**

_She flashed a blood thirsty grin as they turned to look at her, their eyes wide as they watched her left cheek and arm reform from the smoke surrounding the open wounds. As their attention was diverted from Sakura to her she activated a special skill in the seal on the pinkette. Sakura felt the power open and looked to her stomach, the same smoke covering the wound and healing it completely. She returned her gaze to her feline companion as she spoke, the sound of her voice sending shivers up her spine._

"_That really hurt," Tsuki started, her voice laced with anger and bloodlust, "I think that you should feel what I did." flashing a crazed smile, showing off her fangs along with the glint of madness in her eyes she dashed at the remaining nin. _

**Thus the story begins**

The oto-nins scattered to surround the charging feline, a few jumping to hold off Kakashi and Sakura to avoid them helping Tsuki. Little did they know that the growling girl could hold her own.

Tsuki watched through red eyes as they began forming different techniques, grinning madly as each one harmlessly bounced off her energy shield. As she dashed toward the closest once she let loose her chakra, letting it form a cloak around her skin while her nails elongated with her fangs. Her ears laid back as she gave a feral snarl before ripping her claws through his stomach. She let out a laugh as she felt the warm blood spray across her face and drip from her hands.

Turning to the next one her eyes glimmered, her beast was in full control and having a great time. She watched the man shiver as her tongue flashed out and wiped some of the blood from her lips. Her narrow red eyes honed on to the vulnerable places his human body held, picking one that would be the slowest of pains.

Making her decision she leapt, swiping away the kunai he threw to slow her rampage. Appearing before him with a blood thirsty grin she latched onto his shoulders, her claws digging in to his bones. She opened her mouth and bit his neck, ripping a chunk from him as she leapt back and watched his life bleed away while he fell in agony.

Turning to the remaining three oto-nins she smiled, "Who's next?' she asked, her voice dark and chilling.

"Ah Ah Ah no running." she said wagging a finger as they turned.

Quick as a flash she appeared before the lead one and dismembered his arms and legs from his body with a few good placed swipes. She grabbed the other two by their necks and slammed them into each other, effectively rendering them incapable of movement for a scant few seconds. That was all she needed to end them painfully.

Slashing at them with her claws she let them bleed through the wounds on their stomachs and chest, watching them writhe in agony with a gleeful smile on her blood covered face. When they quieted she turned her head to the other two ninjas within the clearing while a third joined them from the bushes.

Kakashi watched warily, beckoning Sakura and Naruto behind him as Tsuki looked their way. He had a bad vibe against her red eyes, this was not the same girl that was here a few minutes ago. He tensed as she stepped toward them.

Tsuki watched herself from a side view as she slaughtered the enemy. Then she noticed herself, no not herself, her demon side turned to stalk toward her team mates. This she could not allow and decided it was time to take back control of her body.

Kakashi watched as Tsuki suddenly stiffened, the red receding from her eyes and with a snarl disappeared. She stumbled reaching for her head before the pain hit her. A blood curdling scream erupted from her lips while she reached for her head. Then suddenly it stopped and Tsuki collapsed on the ground unmoving.

After a few minutes, Sakura ran toward the girl and checked her over, "She's unconscious." was the verdict.

"Let's get her back to the village and fast. We don't need more ambushes so keep alert." He said.

They nodded while Kakashi picked Tsuki up and placed her upon his back. Turning the ran in formation toward Konoha, eyes and ears open for any signs of enemies. Sakura kept glancing toward Tsuki for any sign that she was ok or not. Naruto saw his team mates worried glances and looked to see her wounded stomach. He was slightly surprised to see that all that was left of the wound was her ripped clothes. Deciding to ask about it later, he turned his attention back to the forest around him.

**Tsuki's Mind**

Tsuki looked around at the forest she found herself in, not believing it for one second. The trees were dark red woods, their image blurry even when she looked up close. The ground around her was covered in thick blue fog, hiding where her steps took her. Her ears perked at a noise coming from her left, turning to look she saw the smoke part halfway to allow her to see a straight trail toward the tinkling bells.

Deciding that this was all a dream she followed the trail, her body tense for any movements besides her own. She didn't know for how long she traveled but the scenery never changed. The fog parted before her and when she glanced back it closed in, covering the trail that she had already traversed.

Soon enough she found where the trail lead and gasped at the sight. Before her was her house, outside sat her parents. What surprised her was the girl that resembled herself, sitting as well, laughing and talking with her parents unlike what she had done. They were planning a trip somewhere together, to increase their new bond.

Her eyes narrowed as the girl seemed to feel someone looking at her, she glanced toward Tsuki, her eyes widening slightly before turning to her parents and informing them she was going for a quick walk. They nodded and said not to take long, dinner would be ready soon. She smiled and took off toward Tsuki, passing by her while whispering to come. Tsuki followed, quite curious as to what was going on.

She lead the feline to another clearing, Tsuki noticing it as her sanctuary she had built. Following her look alike up the tree, she sat and watched her closely.

"I'm sure you're very confused right now." the girl said.

"What is going on?"

"First, were you injured and forced into a…. blood thirsty frenzy?" she asked, slightly hesitant on how to word it.

"Yes we were surrounded and I was… bluntly torn to pieces." Tsuki said.

"That would explain it. I shall first tell you that you as you are now use to be me before we switched places."

"Can I ask why you ran?"

"I came across the remains of my village. It was very heart breaking for me. I can not live as myself without a family. Just as you did not care for yours deciding your fate. I'm guessing it was best for us to change places to better suit us." Look-alike said.

"Then how are we talking like this?"

"I will first explain what happened as I'm sure you are confused about it. When you go through a heavy regeneration the pain is suppressed. But usually the pain will awaken your demon tendencies and it will take over to get revenge upon the pain inflicted on you. This side of you does not recognize between enemies and allies so you have to monitor it. When you take back over it the pain is released and if it is sufficient enough it will knock you out. Depending on the degree your time unconscious will vary."

"How does that bring me here?'

"Since it is your first time coming across it I believe that whatever governed our switch decided to bring you to me for explanation. My life is more complicated than yours had been. While you are unconscious you will roam through most of my memories as I had when I first arrived here. You have three sides to you. One is yourself that you walk through life as, the hybrid as I should call it from the combination of your human side and demon side. Which should I explain first?"

"What is the human side of me?"

"That is the easiest to explain as I use it many different ways. The human side of you happens to be the opposite of your gender. He is your opposite in every aspect. Since this is your first encounter with the downside of regeneration he has not been employed. When you go unconscious such as you have, usually he is released so that your body is taken care of until you regain yourself. The many uses for him mostly include clones. Before we switched I had him in every main village as a weapon dealer, gathering information for me and providing me with a safe way to greet contacts. You can summon him just as if he was a regular human, he will not dissipate from one hit. However he is useless in a battle, serving only civilian uses. As well as taking care of you."

"So he is like my spy?"

"Correct, during your time here I will be teaching you his different uses in detail as well as your demon side."

"What is this demon side?"

"Your demon side is female, and represents the morbid side of yourself. When you are inflicted with heavy pain and regeneration she will suppress the pain and take over control. She is straight forward and bloody in her dealings with revenge. She serves to protect you through power, effectively getting rid of all oppose to you in the area before releasing control to you or your human side. While being blood thirsty she only holds your safety above any thing else. She can also be called upon for different aspects ranging from healing to attacks and even defense capabilities. While she is called forth, she keeps you in a third person view outside of your body. You can effectively command her this way so that she will protect those you consider your pack. I am sure you had to take over control the first time she was released if you had team mates nearby since you were unaware of your control over her."

"Yes. I thought she was going to attack them."

"Seeing as you said that you were torn to pieces you should be out for around a week. Any questions as to how it is on this end?" look-alike asked.

"How is it with them?" Tsuki asked sadly.

"At first when I arrived I immediately fell unconscious from the removal of my abilities. During the time I was out I came across all of your memories. When I awoke your parents were over me and they were fretting. I admit it was nice to have the feeling of being taken care of back after what I went through personally. They asked if there was anything I wished, thinking that I was still you. I decided to go ahead with the role and told them that I did not wish to be married off and wanted to stay with them. After the worry they went through from what they thought was you being out for a few days they decided to grant it. They have been doing a lot to repair the drift that was between you, and I have done my best to become as you were before. It is a relief to not worry everyday whether or not I would have to fight for my safety."

"I am glad your happy here."

"How is it for you?"

"Well I have already discovered some of your abilities upon entering your place. It's exciting for me to be able to control where I go and what I do even if there are battles. I have had one memory so far and I believe it is because I will come across them soon. I have temporarily taken residence in Konohagakure but I will be leaving soon. I'm sure you have found the info I had on your world and I plan to go to the Akatsuki and try to weasel my way around to avoid any deaths on either side. As well as make peace."

"What memory did you have?"

"The twins, Daianira and Oula. The mission in their village."

"Ah yes the twins. They were a joy to be around. Do not fret over them, they can handle themselves very well and will do whatever they can to help you. I believe this will be the only time we will be able to meet each other and it is good to hear how well you are adapting. But now I think it is time for us to train you with the different abilities you now possess, to avoid you being dependent on your demon side."

"Very well. Tell me what I have to do."

**Back in Konoha**

"Kakashi what happened?" Tsunade said examining the unconscious feline.

"We were ambushed by Sound and they tore her to pieces. While they attacked us she … regenerated and there was something off about her." Sakura said.

"Off? Exactly how?"

"Her eyes were red, and she was attacking brutally. When she turned toward us it seemed like she had regained control from whatever controlled her. She screamed and collapsed." Kakashi said.

"Sakura was hurt." Naruto said.

"What? Where at Sakura?" Tsunade said, her hands glowing green.

"It's fine really." she said, backing away from the Hokage.

"Sakura just show us. Their weapons were poisoned." Kakashi said.

Feeling uncomfortable she showed them the rip on her stomach and the unblemished skin beneath it. Frowning Tsunade examined it with her chakra, her scowl deepening every second.

"You were hurt but there are no signs of poison or tearing. What happened." Tsunade demanded.

"Well, when Tsuki was regenerating I felt something on my wound and I looked down to see the same smoke that was healing her. So I guess she healed me while she healed as well." she said, thinking of ways to get out of revealing the mark on her forehead.

"We'll have to ask her soon as she wakes up." Kakashi said.

"How is she doing baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Don't call me that brat!," Tsunade said hitting him over the head, "She's stable, but looks like she's going to be out for a while. We'll just have to keep an eye on her condition."

**One week later**

Tsuki slowly opened her eyes, resisting a groan at the intrusion of light on her eyes. The walls were to bright, reflecting it ten-fold and pricking her iris' making them recede into mere pinpricks in her deep purple eyes. Though her body had been resting, her mind was weary from the constant training from her look-alike. She now knew a good deal about her other halves and when best to use them. Closing her eyes she waited until someone entered the room to check on her, preferably Sakura.

The thought of the girl reminded her of the mark upon her. She could easily use it to call the girl to her. Pondering for a moment she decided upon what to say. Finally making up her mind she reached out for the tendril of thought connecting her to the pinkette. Finding it she found that the girl was worried over some training she was doing, unable to comprehend the medical book in front of her. Looking through her eyes, Tsuki realized it was on human anatomy and that the answer was obvious to her.

'_The outer covering of each bone, made from fibrous connective tissue, is called the….. Shoot I know I studied this. What was it again?' _Sakura was pondering.

'_It's the periosteum.' _Tsuki provided.

'_Tsuki? You're awake!' _Sakura exclaimed.

'_Yes. I was contacting to tell you but I noticed you were having trouble with that test. Any other one you need help on?'_

'_Well I can't remember this one, The part of the bone that the articular cartilage covers directly is the ?'_

'_Hmmm I believe that one is the epiphysis.'_

'_How do you know these?'_

'_I studied anatomy one time due to boredom. Comes in handy though. Now, since I am awake, will you be so kind as to bring me some bread and fruit? I feel famished.'_

'_Of course. Let me turn this in and inform Tsunade that you are awake and I'll be right up. They have questions for you because Naruto noticed I was wounded. They will ask you about what happened and how you healed me through that.'_

'_Alright. Thanks for the heads up.'_

Since that was complete Tsuki let go of the tendril connecting them and relaxed, letting out a sigh in contentment. She could easily explain Sakura's quick healing on the fact that any friendly allies within area of her could be healed if she wished it while she was regenerating. Since Kakashi nor Naruto had been hurt from her knowledge. Though Naruto had been thrown out of her area when she was incapacitated for a moment. It was plausible and had to do for now.

After a few moments her ears twitched, picking up the sound of foot steps heading toward her. They stopped outside her door and she could pick up hints of a conversation. From the tone and dialect she guessed it was Tsunade and Kakashi. Soon enough she smelt the food and knew Sakura had joined them, effectively cutting off their conversation. She could tell as soon as they entered the room that they were hesitant on believing Sakura knew she was awake while she was taking a test.

Deciding that it was best to keep any questions off of the pinkette, she waited till they had situated around her before blinking her eyes open and faking a groan, a hand reaching to cover her eyes. Sakura caught on easily to the charade and tended to her while she helped her sit up. The pinkette handed her a piece of an apple before sitting back in the chair beside Tsuki's bed.

"I feel like I got trampled by a thousand rhinos wearing tutus." Tsuki groaned.

"Technically you should be dead." Kakashi stated.

Tsuki looked at him with a blank look, "Oh yeah."

"What exactly happened." Tsunade demanded.

"Well, I was torn to pieces. That's what happened." Tsuki said.

"We're asking about the regeneration and after that." Kakashi said.

"Well, I told you, I am not human. I am pretty much immortal in a sense. When I regenerated my demon self took over to take out my enemies. After words I retook control and it released the suppressed pain of being torn to pieces and the actual regeneration process. Then I blacked out due to not giving my human side control quick enough." she explained with a bored tone.

"What about Sakura. I was told she was wounded by their poisoned weapons."

"Well when I regenerate there is a certain area around me that I can infuse with my healing abilities. I noticed her wound and put it into effect on her." she explained yet again.

"This demon side of you. Can you control it." Kakashi asked.

"Yes. She exists to protect and defend me and any I wish. Why?"

"No reason. We don't need to risk another dangerous demon upon us." Tsunade said, turning toward the door.

"Eat and rest up. We will come back later on to see if you're ready to be discharged." Sakura said following her mentor out the door.

Tsuki looked over at Kakashi, eyeing him in curiosity as he sat reading his book by the window, "You have other things to take care of don't you." she said.

He humored her with an eye smile before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Resisting a depressing sigh, the feline reached over to the plate of bread and fruit that her pinkette had brought her. As she chewed on the bread she pondered over all that she had learned in her travel to her home world. Reaching out with her mind she found the many tendrils of thought belonging to her human clones. Satisfied that they were stable and still working diligently she turned her thoughts to her goal with the Akatsuki.

From what she knew, they should be headed after Gaara soon, and that was the first step in the death of Akatsuki as well as the rebirth of Gaara. She estimated a month before they went after Shukaku so she had a few days here before she had to make contact with a member of the organization. A few minutes passed before Tsunade returned with her assistant Shisune. After checking her over they deemed her ready for discharge. As soon as she left the hospital she raced to the forest on the outskirts of the village, finding a tall sturdy tree she began her plan.

Reaching out for the wood she bended it to her needs, easily creating a few rooms and stairs within the trunk of the tree. Choosing a high stead branch she created an easily hidden entrance to her new temporary home. Nodding her head in satisfaction she entered the tree to view her handiwork. The first room was open and spacey, easily converted into a rest area. Going down the stairs in the center she came across the second room that she used for training. A third room served as her storage, though she would barely use it at all. The second purpose for this set-up would be for her human clone that she would have set up base here. Creating more steps down to ground level she made a second entrance hidden under the roots that her clone would use.

Deciding that this would do she returned to the top entrance and sat lounging on the branch, watching as night fell over the area. Dosing off she began planning how she would make contact with the Akatsuki. A sudden noise and the smell of blood jolted her from her dreams. Tensing up she looked around the forest tops around her, her eyes taking a slight red hue to sharpen her eyesight. What she saw surprised her, Zetsu, the Akatsuki spy, was injured and fleeing, from what she could sense, a team of ANBU. As he landed on her branch failing to notice her, she quickly grabbed him while covering his mouth and pulling him into her tree home.

Quickly dipping her finger in his blood, she created a blood clone. Setting it loose to lead the ANBU away from her home she turned and bound the missing-nin behind her. Making sure to let him know to be silent she returned to her seat on her branch. Soon enough, an ANBU operative landed before her.

"Have you seen a missing-nin pass through here?" he asked from behind his mask.

"Yes I did. I attacked it seeing he was injured but it turned out to be a clone." she responded easily.

"Thank you." He said before disappearing after the trail of the clone.

After making sure that all the ANBU were gone from her area, Tsuki returned to her hidden home and blocking the door. As the dark descended on the small room she brought forth a small flame to light the area. Turning she placed her hands on the bi-colored man and healed his wounds with grey smoke. Removing his bonds she sat back and relaxed, her eyes watching his every move.

Zetsu sat up and examined the girl before him, hesitant on her motives. He glanced around the room and noticed her headband placed against the far wall with little care. Turning his attention back to the feline he took note of her appearance. Her ears were locked on his position and her deep purple eyes held a tint of red around the edges.

"Why did you save us. **We won't give you information.**" he said.

Tsuki smiled in delight at his tendencies, "Oh I am very aware of that. I saved you to spite Konoha."

"Why." the white half of him said.

"Part of my master plan for leaving this place." she provided.

"**Why do you want to leave.**" she watched his dark half ask.

"I hold no allegiance. I am a free spirit and they forced me here in the first place. So I will take back my freedom." she said with a smirk.

"When?" he asked, seriously curious.

"Well, I have a few more days of planning to do before I leave for my travels. You may stay here for a few hours, then I will escort you safely to the border of the village." she stated, standing up and straightening her outfit.

Moving her hands quickly she brought up two large beds on opposite sides of the room. Moving over to her headband she picked it up and tossed it over the frame of her bed. Sitting on her bed she reached into her magic bag and pulled out some jerky rations.

Then with a thought she brought out a cigarette, realizing she hadn't had one for a little over a week. Moving her hand she made a small window beside her bed and lit it with a small flame on her finger.

As she inhaled the smoke she released it with a contented sigh, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the small stick of tobacco. She finished quickly and flicked it out the window before closing it and turning to lay on her bed. With a flick of her wrist the flame lighting the room went out without warning. She could feel Zetsu watching her but knew he wouldn't harm her after her help. Even if it was minimal it would still benefit him to keep her around especially with knowledge of where her loyalties didn't belong.

She dozed for a few hours, planning her trip through the countries checking on her human clones. She still didn't know what name they went by, but figured she find out when she encountered one of them. When dawn began to approach and the birds began to stir, she sat up and summoned a new flame with a flick of her tail. She glanced over at Zetsu and noticed him watching her from his perch on the bed. Giving him a smile she reached into her pack and withdrew a new outfit, deciding upon the black set for the day.

Walking back down the stairs she quickly changed and returned carrying a large bag of jerky. She offered him some and shrugged when he declined. Placing a hand upon the wall of the tree she let her senses scour the area for signs of life. Finding none she nodded and opened the room, easily jumping out onto her branch while she lit a cigarette. When he followed her she let the smoke dragons drift behind her while she loped through the trees with an easy gait, leading him to the less protected area of the Konoha village border.

When they reached the wall she flattened herself against it, satisfied as he followed her example. with a few knocks of her hand they both sunk into the ground and reappeared a few feet into the forest on the other side. Keeping still, her sharp eyes examined the wall for any signs that they had been discovered. Seeing none she dashed off into the forest with Zetsu following closer. After a few minutes she stopped and turned to the Akatsuki spy.

"This is as far as I go before someone starts to search me out. Be careful next time." she said before sinking into the ground and racing back towards town.

Zetsu watched her signal traverse back to Konoha before merging with the ground and returning to his base with curious news of his scouting mission.

Back in the village Tsuki was heading toward the market as it began to wake and open. She was on a mission for supplies since in a few days she would have to leave. But before that, she had to clue Sakura in on what she would exactly be getting into and the uses she would need to provide the feline.

Tsukis eyes flashed gold as a mischievous grin spread across her face, she was going to have fun with this world, but first she had to find her partners.

**!$%^&*()!$%^&*()!$%^&*()!$%^&*()!$%^&*()!$%^&*()**

**Tsuki: What's this about partners. **

You'll find out soon enough. It's all part of the master plan.

**Tsuki: You have a plan?**

Stop doubting me! Well there we go the next chapter in the life of Tsuki Rikiou and Zetsu has made his appearance! What does the future hold for our dear feline and what is she planning with her partners.

**Tsuki: I'd know if you told me.**

-maniacal laughter- until next time! R&R it keeps me on track hearing feed back!

Ideally Yours Truly,

~**Narasu**~


End file.
